Click
by vampireincognito
Summary: Jet never thought he'd have the guts to do it. But one rainy night, he decides to go for it and ask out Azula. Azula thought she'd always be alone. But on one rainy night, she takes a risk and accepts Jets invite. Their fates intertwine,forever. -AU-
1. The Beginning of the End

_Click._

"If you leave me I will kill you."

* * *

Jet had seen her often enough. She was always quite stunning, no matter what she wore, no matter were she was. Jet always noticed her little quirks; the way she flipped her dark hair before lighting her cigarette, how she didn't take her sunglasses off in supermarkets, how she always sat down in the closest seat to the door in the bar. And she was always alone. Okay, maybe he had stalked her a little around town, but that was only because of his curiosity to learn more about her. _The unfortunate thing is,_ Jet thought to himself, _she's probably some supermodel with a athlete boyfriend, while I'm a super no-one without an athlete boyfriend. Not that I'd want one, but thats not the point._

Then one night, after five Fat Tires, he had an epiphany. He decided to talk to her. Until that night, he had watched her from afar. But that night, sitting at her seat in the bar, Jet felt the need to take initiative and ask Azula out.

The door to the bar opened, revealing a rainstorm. From the wet came a girl. She wore black Aviators on her pale face even at Ten PM. Two stands of hair fell to the sides of her face, and the rest was tied in a high bun. Her body was covered in a large, black trenchcoat, opened down the center, showing her skinny jeans and bright red shirt. She immediately noticed her seat was filled my someone else. She strode up to him.

"You're in my seat." She gazed at him with an intensity rivaling that of the sun.

Jet smirked. "Your seat? Babe, this seat belongs to Shu." Jet gave a little wave at Shu, the owner of the drinking establishment. He then whispered loudly to Azula, " Watch out, hes kinda crazy."

" Funny. Now move, smartass."

" Ooo, you've got spunk. I like that in a girl."

" Yeah, well, I'm married. Move"

"No you're not." Jet grabbed her left hand and she quickly pulled it away." No ring, darling."

"Clever. So i'm not married.Whats it to you? You can answer that question as you get up."

"Oh i was just thinking we should go out sometime."

"We are out. Now get your ass off my seat."

" Ha ha, now who's the smart ass? Never mind, what I meant was something more like this." Now for the trump card. He pulled out two tickets. " You. Me. Nine Inch Nails. Saturday. 8:00. Whaddya say? Not too bad a prospect, I hope?"

"Hmm… Free concert. True, you wouldn't be the first person I'd want to go with," Jet's heart plummeted. " But defiantly not the last." It leaped as Azula nodded slowly. " Sure. I'll come. I could be less bored on a Saturday night. Now get the fuck off my seat."

Jet stood up. " Glad to do it, love."

That rainy night was were it all began.

* * *

**Yep, short and to the point. Anyway this is vampireincognito here!! This is the first chapter of my entry to Twilight Rose2's July contest! Yay me! Anyway, hope it's enjoyed.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own avatar or Nine Inch Nails. Deal with it.  
**


	2. Are You Gonna Be My Girl?

* * *

  


* * *

  


* * *

  


**YAY, Chapter 2 is up. XD. Took me long enough. Anyway, this is still for Twilight Rose 2's July Contest. Dedicated to her. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Too lazy to think of a more creative way of saying, I DON'T OWN AVATAR, NINE INCH NAILS, OR ANYTHING ELSE IN THIS STORY THAT IS OBVIOUSLY NOT MINE.**

* * *

  


Even though she tried her hardest to prevent it, Azula had fun at the concert.

The band really wasn't that great, the stage was kind of lame, and there weren't even any pyrotechnics. Azula wasn't sure it could even be called a concert, with no pyrotechnics. But she did have fun, and the reasons name was Jet.

After the concert, they went on another date, and another after that. The went motorcycling on Jet's Harley, to dinner at the Roosevelt Hotel, and even to the park were they stood by the water fountain and smoked, scaring away all the little kids. Azula felt closer to Jet than she had with anyone in her entire life, and she loved it.

For some reason, whenever she was with that man, she could forget all her little insecurities and really be herself. Over the past three months, jet had carefully laughed away all the hate and bitterness that had built up inside Azula throughout the years. The death of her mother, her father's beatings, the emotional scaring from years of torment suddenly didn't matter. All that mattered was her and Jet. The togetherness, the idea that you weren't alone in the world, the feeling was exhilarating. Of course, the sex wasn't half bad either.

XXXXXXXX

It was a Friday night. Jet was at work, so Azula couldn't see him. She was sitting at her third story LA apartment, playing with a slinky. _Slink. Slink. Slink_. It brought back memories of life before Jet, though there wasn't really a life before Jet. It was more an existence. _Slink. Slink. Slink._

The door handle turned in its frame and Azula sat up quickly as Jet burst through the door with a huge smile on his face.

"Heeelllloooo, Beautiful One? How was your evening?" Jet danced towards her and swept her onto her feet, planting a kiss on her cherry lips.

"Wonderful. I was literally about to chuck this metal spiral of boredom out the window, for old times sake."

"Sounds magnificent, my dear. Now if you don't mind, Longy at work gave me this fab recipe for mai-tai's and I'll be damned if I don't share it with you, Sweet." Jet took Azula's arms from around his neck and swept into the kitchen, where he quickly busied himself with opening the refrigerator.

"Try not to burn it again. Remember what happened with the Strawberry Daiquiri you made last week?"

"Yes, and now I know there's a reason you don't put metal in the microwave."

Azula laughed lightly and walked over too the stereo. "Wanna listen to some music?"

At this Jet's eyes lit up excitedly. "Yes!! Wait just a moment!" He ran out of the room, completely forgetting about his Mai Tais, which were at the moment being boiled.

Azula walked away from the stereo to stop Jets wonderful drinks from being ruined any more than they already were. She turned off the burner, got out a glass pitcher and began to pour the liquid into it when Jet rushed back into the room with a CD, a bandanna, and a pair of sunglasses.

"Ok, close your eyes!" Jet commanded. Azula obliged and soon felt his strong hands wrapping the bandanna around the upper portion of her head. She stood in the dark as she heard jet move all around the small apartment room. In about three minutes Jet pulled the cloth from obscuring her vision. After blinking and slowly adjusting her eyes to the light, she looked around the room.

All the curtains were drawn, and the ceiling lights set to low. Candles were lit in all the corners. Jet faced Azula, and she could see that he was wearing sunglasses, even in the low light.

"What's this?" she asked.

"I wanted to show you something special. We've been going out for 3 months now, and we've really connected. Its time for me to do this for you."

Azula's heart beat rapidly in her chest. What was Jet going to do? Pop the question? They had been going out for only three months, but they both felt a strong connection. Azula knew what her answer would be if he did ask for her hand. In fact, now that she thought about it, she knew they would end up together. Now, after knowing him, she couldn't for the life of her imagine a world without him.

Jet slowly walked towards the stereo. "Luscious, I want you to know how I feel." He said as his finger clicked the "Play" button.

In that instant, deafening music filled the room. Jet clapped his hands and the lights all turned on to their brightest. Azula was taken aback. This was so not what she was expecting g. From his pocket, Jet withdrew a shiny black microphone and began to belt out the word to the song currently splitting Azula's eardrums.

_o 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me_

_because you look so fine_

_and i really wanna make you mine._

Jet held out his hand to Azula and pulled her close to him

_I say you look so fine_

_that I really wanna make you mine._

Jet murmured those words into Azula's neck as he sniffed her hair.

"Jet are you sniff-" Azula tried to ask but was cut off by Jets next verse.

_Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks_

_now you dont need that money_

_when you look like that, do ya honey._

Jet pulled Azula with him onto the couch and dipped her down.

_Big black boots,_

Jet caressed Azula's combat boots.

_long brown hair,_

He undid her bun and ran his fingers through her hair.

_she's so sweet_

_with her get back stare._

He put his face up so close to hers that their noses collided, sending pain shooting through Azula's face but also causing he to burst out laughing. Jet sat he down on the couch and jumped off the back. He danced around the room, singing.

_Well I could see,_

_you home with me,_

_but you were with another man, yea!_

_I know we,_

_ain't got much to say,_

_before I let you get away, yea!_

_I said, are you gonna be my girl?_

With that last line, he slid on his knees from the opposite wall to where Azula was sitting, shaking with laughter. Panting, he pulled the stereo remote out of his back pocket and stopped the music. The room seemed to become unnaturally quite, save for Azula's giggles and Jet's labored breathing.

" That- was- amazing," Azula managed to sputter before collapsing into sniggers once more. God, she hadn't laughed like this since, well, she had never laughed like this.

"I wanted to do something to show how much I care for you, Tart, and this is what thought of." Jet stood up and sat back down next to Azula

" It was brilliant! Thank you so much, Jet." Azula wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know, I'd never be with another man."

"Neither would I. I mean, I wouldn't be with another woman. Yeah."

" Jet?"

" Yes, Gorgeous?"

" Will you stay with me forever?"

"Of course, Beloved. ' Till the day we die."

* * *

**A/N Heehee. i saw that "Are you gonna be my girl" was by the band Jet, so I just _had _to have him sing it to Azula.  
**


	3. Curtainside Mutiny

**YAY! Chap three! One more chap left XD**

**DISCLAIMER: unfortunatly, the television rights fairy did not visit me last night. I dont think she belived that that iece of corn painted white was really a tooth. Anyway, because of this sad state of events, i do not own Avatar.**

* * *

Jet met her under the weeping willow tree. How ironic. He was on his way to his and Azula's apartment from his job at the restaurant. He was in a hurry because his boss seemed to think it was in Jet's contract to write invitations to his son's birthday part. Jet disagreed, but Iroh was a bad man to have mad at you.

He was taking a shortcut through the park when he first saw her. She was standing, her cocoa hair blowing silently in the breeze. The sun sparkled on her glistening tan skin, and her eyes filled with the color of the ocean as she gazed out upon the duck pond. A warm smile sat comfortably on her face as she observed the small yellow birds frolicking in the cool water.

When he watched her, all thoughts of Azula blew away on the wind. She was nothing compared to this goddess standing before him. This new woman's every move sent Jets heart into a flurry of inconsistent beats. He gasped, and a the sound of his sharp intake of breath the woman quickly turned to look at him, shock fleetingly filling her face, then the tender smile was back.

"Hello there," She said softly, seemingly unaware of the havoc she was causing Jet's system.

His face flushed and he stammered out a short, "Hi."

He knew he should forget about this woman; Azula was waiting for him at their apartment. But yet… He started walking towards the woman, meeting her under the tree.

"My names Katara," she told him, that same smile playing across her face.

_You're pretty,_ he almost said, but instead replied, "Jet."

" So, Jet," she said coyly, looking up at him. "What brings you to the park today? I'm waiting for my brother. He lives in that apartment building on the next block, and he was supposed to be here a half an hour ago. He's such a spaz; he probably totally forgot he was going to come with me to Gran- Grans today. She's getting on in years, and I think its good to visit her every once in a while, take out the trash for her, you know. She practically raised Sokka and me, so its so rude of him to forget t come today; we haven't been all year. He's probably fooling around with Toph. She's my best friend in the whole world. I still think it's a kinda weird sensation to have your brother and best friend going out, but they seem to be in love, so I don't really care, I mean, want them to be happy. It's nice out here, anyway, with the ducks and all. I love ducks, they remind me of my friend Aang, He's always so nice to me, and kinda likes me, but I don't love him in that way, you know? But-"

Jet was barely listening as Katara told him he past life story. All he knew now that he wanted to be part of the rest of it. Azula was something of history, a long forgotten used up object to be thrown out and replaced by a newer, shinier version.

"…. So, where are you headed? I mean, what brings you to the park today?"

Jet looked up, startled. He had forgotten that she was talking. As her wallowed in her cavernous sapphire eyes, only one answer occurred in his eyes.

" You." He grabbed her and smashed his lips against hers.

"OW! What are you doing??" Katara cried, pushing him away slightly.

" O, JEEZ! Sorry! I- I- don't know what came over me- I- Sorry-" Jet was gasping for words like a human underwater. What was he thinking? He had just blown any smidgeon of a chance he might've had with the most beautiful girl in the universe.

" No, silly, I meant, why are you doing it like that? This is how you're supposed to do it." She leaned toward him and enclosed his mouth with her own.

Jet head exploded as he wrapped her in an embrace. This was way better than anytime he and Azula had kissed.

Jet broke the kiss suddenly. "Wait, this is going a little fast, I mean-"

"You are silly aren't you? My brother was never going to meet me here. I came here hoping to pass by you. He does live in that apartment, and that's where I first saw you. I've been hoping to meet you for a long time. This is in no way 'too fast' for me." Katara looked up at Jet. He understood a lot better now.

Jet kissed her again.

Azula closed the curtain, murder in her eyes.

* * *

**Yes, its short I know. OH NO, what will Azula do??**


	4. Too Bad You Have to Die P 1

**Ok, I Lied! Sorry! This is not the final chapter, there is one more, but i'm posting them at the same time so never fear!**

**The most triumphant poem was written by by most bodacious friend little-bit-crazi.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own avatar. No really, i do! Seriously! ... ok, i don't.**

* * *

_It is hard to believe that he would lie,_

_I thought as the cool autumn breeze blew through my hair,_

_And I breathed in the cool, crisp air,_

_Then spoke as I looked up to the gray sky,_

_'I love you Jet, too bad you have to die.'_

* * *

A couple weeks had past. Jet was secretly seeing Katara. Jet was not secretly seeing Azula. He knew he had to end it soon, but he couldn't bring himself to do it yet.

* * *

Azula was waiting. Azula was still seeing Jet. He was the only person, other than her reflection ion a mirror, that she ever saw. She knew she had to do it soon, but she couldn't bring herself to do it yet.

* * *

Jet slowly opened the door. He was mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do. Azula was an amazing girl, so strong. She would be able to handle what he was about to give her.

" Sweetened Cherry Pits! I'm hooooome!!" Jet swung his arms out wide as if he was about to hug an invisible person.

Azula slowly and quietly amble out of her bedroom. Her eyes were strangely red, as if she had just been snorkeling with out goggles and the water kept getting in them. Her hair was down and she was wearing the same outfit she had been when she first met Jet.

"So," she said. "Who's your girlfriend?"

"Her names Kat- wait, what do you mean, Honey Bunches of Oats?"

" Yeah, don't even try that with me."

" ….. Fine. Azula, we need to talk. You see-"

She cut him off. " Jet, I love, you."

" Yes, I love you to, but-"

"Of course, you love me 'but-' Well, Jetty, that's not good enough."

"I-"

"No, stop. I love you so much it hurts. I spend every millisecond you're away waiting for you to return. A minute feels like an hour, an hour a week. The missing you- it's like a physical pain. If you're but five minutes late, it feels like you've been gone months. I start thinking of every possible reason you might be not on time- Oh Jet, it's horrible the things my conscious creates! When you are here, my mind is exploding and time flies by so quickly we can spend all day together and I still won't feel like I've been with you long enough. I want to spend all eternity with your arm always wrapped lovingly around my waist. I want you sing to me, smoke with me, read to me, watch movies with me, and scare small children with me forever. When I try to imagine a life without you, I imagine death. Don't you know what I'm feeling? Do you feel the same way?" Azula was crying at this point. Azula never cried. Ever. Not since her fathers first beatings. But now she was crying over this man. God, it made her feel so vulnerable.

And Jet did know the feelings she was describing. Unfortunately, the feelings weren't for Azula. Nowadays, all his feelings belonged to Katara.

" Azula, here's the thing-"

" ' Ooo, Azula, I did love you, but that love has fled like the winters' chill.' Just stop! Don't you _dare_ lie to me! People have lied to me my entire _life_, don't you start too!"

" I'm sor-"

"NO, YOU ARE NOT!" Azula screamed at him, tears cascading down her cheeks. Her face contorted as she yelled this, but then relaxed completely. She took a deep breath and collapsed with a sigh on the couch. She was more or less motionless for a couple minutes, save for a few shakes caused by her crying.

Jet watched her, feeling horrible. True, he hadn't expected her to immediately say, "Ok, well, it was fun while it lasted!" peck him on the cheek and sashay out the door with a huge grin, but he defiantly had not expected this. He had had no idea…

Azula sighed again and said calmly, "Jet."

" Yes?"

"Remember when I asked you if you'd be with me forever?"

"Vaguely."

Azula got up and stood right next to him, slipping her arm around his waist.

" Right," she whispered in his ear. " Well, you said you would. Till the day you die."

Jet suddenly had a feeling of unease wash over his body. Sure, he had said that, but that was before Katara, before his life had meaning.

Azula's hand slipped out from his waist, but her lips stayed at his ear.

" I'm holding you to it."

Jet felt very perturbed now. Something was strange… why was she even bringing this up?

" Azula, liste-"

_Click._

"_If you leave me I will kill you."_


	5. Too Bad You Have to Die P 2

**The final chapter.**

* * *

Azula held the gun up to his head, silently weeping

Azula held the gun up to his head, silently weeping.

Jet had a gun up to his head, utterly confused.

" Why are you doing this? You can't be serious! I'm just breaking up with you, its not that big a-"

"I'm holding you to your promise. Jet, never make a promise you don't want to keep. It's all okay, though. I'll kill you, then myself. We will be together forever."

_Oh my God, _Jet thought. _My girlfriend's psychotic_.

"It will be painless. Won't hurt a bit. Hee-hee." Azula was laughing a bit manically now. "Goodbye, eternal lover! See you soon."

_Click._

Azula's face spun around several times, before bursting into a shower of color. As the colors rained down, where they landed became a black dot. Soon, Jet's whole vision was black and he crumpled, lifeless on the floor. Azula paid no mind as she turned the weapon that had just shot her lover to her own forehead. She gulped.

_Now we can be together for eternity._

_Click._

* * *

**Gosh, how depressing. Well, hope you liked it XD It's for Twilight Rose2's July contest, a contest that i am just within deadline for! yes, i am submitting thisat 10:10 Pm the 31. yeah, well, at least i made it :P**

**Be excellent to each other.**


End file.
